The Fate Of Two Worlds
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: The Valar watch over all magical worlds. They follow the lives of the heroes and heroines of these worlds. Then comes the one with the Fate Of Two Worlds...something drastic MUST be done! LOTR/Harry Potter Crossover! Legolas/Harry R&R please!


**A/N: A special Harry Potter/Lord Of the Rings Crossover...A story that I've had in my head for a good two weeks (maybe longer) before I eventually typed it all out.**

I hope everyone likes it. If you don't like it, please, tell me what it is about it that you don't like, otherwise I will not know! You guys may suggest things to happen!

YES, this is a fic where Harry is a girl! I'm sorry for those who do not like reading those kinds of stories, but I had too! I couldn't see this story any other way. Trust me, I tried it with Harry being a male, but I couldn't really make it work for some reason, which is a shame, because I absolutely LOVE Harry! Especially a very submissive/gay-Harry.

**PAIRING:** Legolas/Harry (a.k.a., Sirawen)

**OTHER MAJOR CHARACTERS:** The Fellowship, of course...

**MINOR CHARACTERS:** Hehe...well, there is mention of Jack Sparrow! Plus, every once and a while, those at Hogwarts will make an appearance. As for the LOTR characters, they too will make brief but memorable appearances as well.

I have to admit, I haven't ever read the LOTR books and I've only watched each of the LOTR movies once or twice. All that I know about the amazing trilogy is what I've learned while doing research on the net. If I have ANYTHING wrong at all, please tell me! I will do my best to make the story as believable and as accurate as I can. Just be patient, that is all I ask.

Most likely, the chapters after this one, will not be as long as this. After all, this is just the starting chapter.

**SUMMARY:** _The Valar watch over all magical worlds. They follow the lives of the heroes and heroines of these worlds. Then comes the one with the Fate Of Two Worlds...something drastic MUST be done!_

--

It was the thirtieth of July and Harry Potter was lying asleep in his bed at Number Four, Privet Drive. It had been a very long day for young Harry, what with all of the chores he had been assigned by his uncle that morning. He had started off the day with cooking breakfast for his uncle, aunt and cousin, and washing the dishes after, before moving on to washing the laundry (there were five loads to wash), dusting the living room, cleaning Dudley's bedroom, and then washing all of the windows of Number Four. He then made lunch for his aunt and cousin, washed the lunch dishes and then went to work out in the yard. He mowed the front lawn, and worked in the garden pulling weeds and replanting and potting flowers. After that, he set all of the hoses and sprinklers out to do the watering of the grass and other plant-life around the house. He finished the day off with cooking dinner and washing the dinner dishes.

So, by the time Harry got up to bed, he was completely knackered. A full day of chores would do that to anyone. He was so tired: in fact, he forgot that the next day was his birthday...

As all the clocks in the Surrey area struck 12:00 a.m., a strange and mysterious orb of emerald light appeared in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive. The orb floated across the room ever so slowly, before coming to a stop above the unconscious body, before it dropped from midair and feet of said body, where it quickly absorbed into the flesh, causing the flesh to glow green.

The glow split off into two, one on one foot and the other on the other foot. Each glow began slowly moving up the body – up the legs it went, passed the midsection, the chest, down the arms then up them again and then up the neck, where they came together once again, and then the glow traveled up to the head. The entire process took a good twenty minutes, and when the glow reached the head it settled for a few moments before dissolving completely.

However, the second the glowing orb disappeared, another orb appeared, this one a deep crimson color. It followed the same pattern, and when the red orb disappeared, a blue one took its place and after that a silver orb followed.

The room was still for all but two seconds after the last orb left, before the unconscious body began to glow white all over. The light surrounding the body grew in intensity as seconds ticked by until it was so bright that had anyone walked into the room they would have been fatally blinded. However, no light escaped the room – not through the window or through the crack in the door. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, there was a soft 'POP' and the light diminished all together, taking the body of Harry Potter with it.

-- **The Valar** --

The second Harry opened his eyes he knew that he was not at Number Four, Privet Drive any longer. For one, the light of his room (which wasn't much, what with the cheap bulbs his uncle uses for his bedroom) had never as painfully blinding as the room he now was in was, and for another, it smelt completely different. While the Dursley's home usually smelled clean and either of something cooking or of fresh grass, this place smelled, well, like nothing. It was like breathing in stale air...

Harry hissed in pain as his sleep-filled eyes opened to an unusually bright room. Groaning, he pushed himself up from, what he noticed was a floor, and rubbed his stinging eyes. Blinking them and allowing them to adjust, Harry stood up completely and looked around. At the sight of the room he was in, he gasped as his mouth fell open in shock.

He was surrounded by...white. All white. There wasn't any light that he could see, though the room (or whatever he was in) was extraordinarily bright. There were walls, but they blended in so well with the rest of the space that it looked never ending in all directions. There was no color whatsoever within the area, with the exception of himself.

Harry began to panic, when he realized that there looked to be no way out. He was just about ready to shout for someone, anyone, when he heard a soft pop from behind him. Whirling around as fast as he was capable, his eyes widened upon the newly arrived figure.

The figure was dressed in a long white robe, almost in the style of a Monk robe. However, the differences were very clear. These robes were made of some sort of thin silky material and they were made to fit the form of the person wearing them, while Monk robes were often thick and rather baggy. The figure had its hood down, and Harry was able to see their face.

It was a woman, a very beautiful woman. At first, he thought that she was a veela, what with the pale features and long blonde hair, but then he caught sight of her ears – which were pointed.

"An elf?" he spoke aloud.

The woman smiled widely, showing perfect pearly white teeth. "Yes, melda." Her voice was musical and light, and she sounded amused. "I am an elf. My name is Sáyriel, the Lady Valor."

Harry frowned, not sure how to reply. "Um, hello...I'm – „

Sáyriel chuckled softy. "I know who you are."

"How?"

"Because," she said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I am the Lady Valar."

"The Lady Valar? What's that?"

"I am the Lady Valar...Sùrdan is the Lord Valar. The Valar are gods," she explained in a simple manner, "gods of all magical worlds."

At the word 'gods', Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. "G-Gods?" he stammered. "Am I death then?"

Sáyriel laughed and shook her head. "Goodness, no! You're far from dead, hin. No, you're very much alive." She reached out and took Harry's hand in her own. "You are in the land of the Valar for a completely different reason than your death. You're here for the truth – the truth of who you really are."

Harry was very confused now. If he wasn't dead, then what the heck was he doing standing in front of a Goddess?

"Close your eyes, hin, and picture a place where you will be most comfortable, for we have a lot to talk about," the goddess told him.

Harry obeyed, although still beyond confused, and in his mind he formed a setting that was comfortable for him. A clearing in the middle of a wooded area, that wasn't large, but neither was it small. The ground was covered in dirt and leaves from the trees above, and sitting in the center of the clearing were two boulders, perfect for sitting. Once he had that picture in his head, he opened his eyes and was amazed. The once white room was now what he imagined – a clearing. However, while it looked like a clearing, it still had stale air.

"Wow," he gaped in astonishment. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" the goddess sighed as she gazed around them, looking as if she was home. "A very fitting image, hin," she said as the two of them took seats on the available boulders, positioned just across from each other.

"What does that mean?" Harry suddenly asked.

Sáyriel blinked. "Pardon?"

"You've called me 'hin' a few times now...What does it mean?"

"Ah," she grinned. "It is elvish, meaning 'child'. By the time you leave here, you will know the elvish tongue fluently so do not fear. Now, let us begin our long discussion. Tell me, Harry, what do you know about yourself?"

Harry gave her a look of bewilderment. "About myself?" She nodded. "Well, I know that my name is Harry Potter, my parents are James and Lily Potter, and I was born on June 31st. I know that I am wizard…err, and that I'm the only one who was able to kill Voldemort, which I did."

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod of her head. "Anything else you know?"

"Well, I know my best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger..."

Sáyriel stopped him with a gentle raise of her hand. "There seems to be a lot that you do not know about yourself, hin. What about your heritage?"

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion and thought. "Heritage? Well, I'm a wizard, like I said."

"Yes, you did. However, I happen to know that there is much more to you that just your wizarding magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, both lost and curious.

The Goddess smiled at him warmly and continued. "There has been a lot hidden from you, and I've brought you here, on your seventeenth birthday, to tell you everything...Don't interrupt, now. Let me tell you everything you need to know before you go asking questions, all right?"

Harry nodded.

"Wonderful," Sáyriel said, and then leaned forward a bit, to face him more. Then she began talking. "About twenty years ago, before you were born, a couple came to your world from another distant world, or, from another dimension if you will, called Middle Earth. Middle Earth, I'll tell you about at some other time. Anyway, the couple, Finàrfin and Enelya came to Earth and joined the wizarding community. They got married just shortly after arriving and they eventually had a child.

"This child, had a fate beyond imaginable. A fate of two worlds, as the Valar likes to call it. They had a fate that determined the rest of the world around them, so in other words, this child was very special…very special indeed. The Valar, knowing this, were the ones to bring Finàrfin and Enelya to Earth. However, after we brought them to earth, we left them to set their own destinies. We, even as gods, cannot change what has to happen. And for this child, many sacrifices had to me made, I'm afraid.

"When the child was just a few days old, her family was attacked. Her parents were killed and she was taken, and brought to another home. The couple that had killed her parents and had kidnapped her had been in grieving over the loss of their own child, a little boy not much older than she. They wanted a replacement for their son, and so in grief, the two had gone out and had taken another. The two had heard of a newly born child, and, knowing who her parents were and where they lived, they had easily found Finàrfin and Enelya's home. After killing their one-time friends, they took the infant.

"At the time of their crime, they had no idea that the child they had kidnapped was a little girl. It hadn't mattered to them anyway. The couple, once back at their home, went to work placing spells and enchantments over the little one, to turn her into the perfect duplicate of their own son. They changed her gender and they changed her outer appearance to make her look identical to their boy."

By this point, Harry had a look of incredulity on his face. '_Magic can _do_ that_?'

"However, all of their work was for naught. Just a little over a year later, the couple and the child were attacked, by Voldemort himself…their own friend had ended up ratting on them, betraying their location to their enemy. The couple was both killed in the attack. The wizard was shot down first, at the bottom of the stairs of their home, trying to defend his wife and 'child'. The witch was caught upstairs, in the nursery, trying to protect the infant. When the Dark Lord tried to kill the baby, the killing curse shot back at him, striking the evil creature in the chest – not killing him, but destroying him for a good long while...thirteen years, as a matter of fact..."

Harry, involuntarily, let out a gasp. _No_…

Sáyriel stopped and looked up at her company, a sad look on her face. She reached over and took hold of his hand again and held it firmly but gently in her warm, delicate hand.

"Yes...You recognize this tale, yes?" Eyes wide and in denial, Harry shook his head. "You should, hin. You could recognize this tale, for this is your very own...You, my darling, are this child, the child who bores a fate of two worlds. Your birthright, of which you have been deprived of for so long, is finally coming to light. Your true name is Sirawen, daughter of Finàrfin and Enelya. James and Lily Potter are not your parents, and you are not…you're not human."

Harry sat there, not knowing what to say or think. His whole world has been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. Apparently, he was no longer a Potter, or a boy for that matter, and now, he wasn't human? What exactly did she mean by that? He looked up at the elven goddess, his eyes troubled.

"What d-do you mean, I'm not human?" he finally asked. "And if what you say is true and that I am this Child of Two Fates, then why do I still look like a boy?"

"I haven't taking the enchantments and spells off of you yet, hin. Once you come to terms with everything, or once you decide you are ready to face all of this, I will be glad to remove any and all magic that has been put upon your person. As for the first question…I left out the part in my story that mentions that Finàrfin and Enelya were not just any human being. In fact, they weren't human at all...they were elfin. You, my hin, are an elf."

An _elf_! He was freaking elf? '_Great_,' he thought, '_Just great._'

Did he every want those charms removed? Thinking back, Harry realized with a start, that he had always felt kind of different, like there was more to him than just that visible. He had always been a bit more – feminine – that the other boys at his school. He did have feminine tendencies, like giggling at times and being far more attracted to the male population than the female population. He loved to look good, though he had no real control over this fact, what with him having to wear the Dudley's hand-me-down clothes, for fear of ever buying new clothes and having them all ruined or destroyed once he returned to the Dursley's for summer holidays. However, it didn't stop him from feeling dirty all of the time while in his cousin's old clothes. He hated those rags and wished a-many times for them to be burnt. He was always envious of those who had such nice clothes (not the Weasleys, though even their worn and faded clothes were better than the Dursleys). He was glad that he had at leas this school robes and uniform to wear while at Hogwarts.

Also, he was much smaller than the other boys at Hogwarts as well as a lot of the girls. But, this could have been because he had lived in a dark, cramped cupboard while growing up.

He never once questioned his race or parentage, though. He didn't think that he had to, having not known anyone who had ever woken up one day and realized that their parents weren't their parents, and that they weren't exactly human. There wasn't even a hint (at least, none that he remembered) that would have led him to believe differently. To suddenly find out that he was an elf, a girl and that his parents were not James and Lily Potter was a shock to his system. A huge wake-up call, and a hard slap in the face, it was. Ouch...

So was he ready to face all that would come with having those stupid, life-ruining charms removed? Heck no…but reality would catch up to him sooner or later, and as the saying goes 'sooner is better than later'. The quicker he got over the shock, the quicker he would be able to life with it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked back up at the goddess and said. "Could you – could you remove the spells?"

Sáyriel smiled and didn't hesitate. Instead, she nodded cheerfully and let go of his one hand before bringing both of her hands up to rest at each of his temples. "_Alano venya cùodicin mandir heltosi temliun_." Warmth pulsated from her palms, which Harry could feel all over his head – his face was flushed from the unexpected heat, though the heat itself was not intolerable but that the same time, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

Suddenly, the heat began to spread. From his head to his toes, Harry could feel the wandering heat, and for a good ten minutes it continued to surround his person, until there was a dim flash of white light that erupted from his form, before evaporating into thin air. The heat dissolved, and Harry was able to relax once again, and he did so with a sigh of relief.

Sáyriel chuckled at him then held up her hand. "Mirror," she said a light commanding tone. Instantly, there was a large, full-length mirror that stood to the left of them, held up by magic.

**AN/ Harry will know be known as Sirawen, and he will now be referred to as she/her**

"Have a look at yourself...Siráwen," she said with a grin.

Hesitating, and a bit nervous, 'Siráwen' stood up from the boulder she was perched upon and slowly stepped into the line of the mirror. What she saw made her mouth drop open in astonishment.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

Her hair, once untamable and unruly and just plain wild, was now completely straight, though with lots of life, and it fell to her waist in long, jet-black strands. It was thick and very shiny, with the look of flowing water. Touching it, she noticed that it felt how it looked – soft and silky. Her eyes were the same color, a deep emerald green, only now they held a bit of a glow to them, a rather unnatural glow, she decided. Her complexion was pale and looked like it was also glowing, though not brightly so. There was not a single blemish on her skin; instead it was clear and very smooth and soft. Her lips were the reddest in color, like a crimson apple or of blood-color, and they were full.

She noticed she was the same height, much to her dismay, standing at a mere 5 foot 6 – rather short for an elf-maiden, though she didn't know that. With her small stature came a slender, but rather fit, physique. Her waist was tiny, her breasts middle-sized and nicely developed, and she had very prominent curves. Her hands were delicate and small, her fingers long. Her other limps were also long, but far from lanky. She was well fit into her body.

Lastly, her ears…they were, like all elven-kind, were pointy and…rather cute.

All in all, she was one beautiful elf.

'_Not bad,_' she thought, relaxing more and more as she took in her appearance. She was actually quite pleased with her looks, though she'd never say it aloud. By the look on Sáyriel face, however, she probably already knew what Siráwen thought of herself.

After finishing with her analysis of her new looks, she was gestured by the goddess to sit down once more.

"All right, Sirawen, now that we have discussed your history, it is time to talk about training. I can't very well send you to a new world without having you properly trained for said new world."

"Wait," said a startled Siráwen. "What do you mean 'send me to a new world'? I'm not going back to the Dursleys?" She hadn't thought about the reason for her actually being in…was she in heaven? It couldn't only have been because of her hidden history and inheritance, could it? No…

"Goodness, hin, no. You're never to go back to those humans again. Ever. No, you will going to your own land, where your parents were birthed."

"I'm going to Middle Earth?" she asked, unsure.

The blonde elf nodded. "Correct. You're going to Middle Earth, but not yet. First, you must learn to use a sword properly, along with the bow. We'll also teach you some basic hand-to-hand combat and hone you in on your new magic."

"New magic?" she questioned.

"Yes. We, the Valar, have gifted you with the powers of the Elements. You now have some control over Earth, Water, Wind and Fire. Not complete control, you understand, for no living creature besides us Valar can have complete control over the Elements. It would be too dangerous to give such power to any living being. Your control over Earth will guide you much in your new world, for Elf-kind have love for nature. This power will allow you to speak with all earth-bound creatures, excluding humanoid beings, and you will have some control over the life and death of plant-life. Trees have voices too...Also, this element allows you to have a large amount of Healing magic.

"Your powers of the Wind Element give you the power to increase or decrease the air around you, though you will have a limit to this. Also, you will be able to glide through air. Like for example, if you jump off a castle tower, you could use the element to glide through the air. Though, being immortal as you are now, you wouldn't die, should you do this silly and idiotic trick. Being elven and an Elemental, the wind element just softens your landing. Otherwise it would hurt a whole lot." She laughed here. "Also, you have the ability to communicate with birds and insects – all of the air-bound creatures.

"Your control over Water allows you to breath when going under water, and it allows you to communicate with all water-bound creatures. Some creatures are both water and earth-bound, such as some reptiles and insects, you'll be able to communicate with those with no problem. You can conjure small or large amounts of water, but nothing larger than a large pond.

"For Fire, you have the control of conjuring flames. Fire is very dangerous and the hardest element to grasp, therefore that is all you will be able to do with that one. However, just because that is all you can do, doesn't mean that there isn't much you can do with conjured flames. You'll learn about that as you go."

Siráwen was pleased with the knowledge of having new powers. "What about my wizarding magic?" she asked in concern. "Do I still have them?"

"Of course you will. We'll also help you with your knowledge in that as well. We have many wizards and witches in the council of Valar who will be happy to help you hone in on your magic. These powers we also given to you by the Valar, as a gift for all of the grief that you would be going through in your short life. Plus, they are the powers that were needed for you to slay Voldemort, which, I am happy to say, you have done."

Siráwen realized at that moment exactly what the goddess meant by that statement. Her eyes darkened to a dark green as she glared accusingly at the female before her.

"You – you took me away from my parents. You were the one who had brought them to a new world, of which they knew nothing about, and that got them killed because of it…all because I was the Child of Two Fates or whatever it was that you called me? They were nothing more to you than a sacrifice, weren't they?"

Sáyriel opened her mouth, but decided to leave it be and closed them again. Instead, she stood with a look of deep sadness within her beautiful gray eyes, and looked at the young elf-maiden before her.

"Sometimes, one has to do what has to be done for there to be peace within our world – our lives. We, the Valar, the gods of all magical realms, cannot make mistakes…but there are times that we do. Even gods can't be without their flaws." A single, long crystal-like tear fell from her eyes and slide down her pale, flawless cheek and dropped to the earth-burdened floor beneath her. Her voice was rather broken and it held much regret. "Please, hin, forgive us. We have lived many ages and sometimes, what we think is best isn't always the right choice…Follow me, I will bring you to your room."

Without a word, Siráwen got to her feet. The second she did, the room in which they were in morphed from the beautiful clearing, back into that pure-white room she had arrived in. Wincing at the brightness of it, she watched the elven goddess as she walked through the white wall, as if she was a ghost. Shrugging, the young elf followed her move and amazingly, she found herself on the other side of the room, and into a…

"Err…a hotel lobby?" she questioned, a comical look on her face.

Sáyriel's eyes sparkled with mirth as she caught sight of the look. "Yes…we find that we get a lot of traffic here in the Heavens. This is Soul City, as we all here like to call it. Like in any other realm, there are towns and cities…Soul City is the port of all souls – they come and they go and many stay. When souls first arrive, Soul City is where they go to be judged. Those who go are those who do not belong with the pure, such as the soul of Peter Pettigrew. He was judged and then sent to Shadow Hill, the city of all that is evil. It is our version of Non-Magic – in your term of word, Muggle – Hell…only we have no Satan or any demons. Those in Shadow Hill cannot roam freely like the pure souls, a one-form on torture for them. It is torture because Heaven is – well, it is like no other place, it has a beauty no one can imagine. Everyone loves to roam from city to city, because each place is beautiful. Shadow Hill's residences are not able to witness this beauty. Another form of torture they undergo is having their magic removed. They are all but Muggle once in the valley of the Shadow."

"But how do you keep all of the dark souls contained to Shadow Hill?" Siráwen asked with morbid curiosity, as she took in the beautiful, elegant golden and beige colored lobby before her.

"The Lord Valar and I have control over the magic within our Heavens. What we wish, demand and command to have done, gets done. We say we want one soul confined to one area of Heaven, which is only Shadow Hill, usually, then that soul is confined there for eternity."

"Oh," was all she could say. "So, souls who come here use this hotel?"

"Traveling souls and those waiting to be judged, yes. Not often do we get a live being like yourself," the goddess commented lightly, as she led the way through the lobby and into an elevator, which to Sirawen, looked like the lift from the Ministry of Magic that Arthur Weasley took her up back in her fifth year (or the summer before her fifth year). It was obvious that it worked the same way, too – with magic.

"Let's see now," Sáyriel said as she skimmed over the floor numbers. "Right, right, the fifth floor," she said and pressed the circular button that read 'Floor 5'. The button turned red and the lift began to move upwards. "There we go!"

The ride up to the fifth floor was silent, and quick. With a 'DING', the lift came to an abrupt stop and the door slid open. Siráwen stepped out, but Sáyriel stayed, so she turned to the higher-standing elf, a look of question on her face.

"I'll leave you to find your room – Room 523. I have to go speak with the Lord Valar and get your schedule written up. Make yourself at home while here, for you'll be staying for at least a half-year, if not longer." With that spoken, the elevator doors slid closed, blocking Sáyriel from Sirawen's view.

Heaving a sigh, Siráwen walked along the long corridor in search for her room…Room 500…512…521…

"Ah-ha," she muttered to herself. "Room 523." With great enthusiasm, Siráwen grabbed the doorknob and turned.

Entering her room, she was again amazed. It was a suite, she realized as she began looking around, and quite large for just a one-person suite. The color theme seemed to be gold and green, which looked fantastic together. There was a bedroom, which held a lovely four-poster king-sized bed that was sheeted in green. The hangings were of a sheer gold material. To the side of the room was a medium sized walk-in closet, which was filled with clothes for, Siráwen assumed, was for her. The bathroom had a white porcelain sunk-in bathtub that was large enough for five people, and it had a gold sink and white porcelain toilet. The walls were white but the floors were green and tiled. There was also a fully stocked kitchen and a fully equipped living room.

Once she had a look around, Sirawen went to the closet to find something to sleep in. Finding only a long lavender-colored nightgown, she downed it and eagerly slid into her large bed. The lights immediately went out, startling her a bit.

She lay there in bed that night, going over the new information she received about herself. As she thought about everything, her eyes began to water, and before long, she was sobbing, her face buried in her pillow. Her parents were not who she thought they were…She had always thought of James and Lily to be the epitome of good – even if James had been a little devil back in his school days. She never in a million years would have thought that they were capable of doing something like this. Kidnapping a baby away from her family, killing said family in the process, and then transforming her into the perfect image of their child. It was sick.

'_Hopefully, her real parents hadn't been this dishonorable,_' she thought as she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

-- **Training Schedule** --

8:00 – 9:00

Languages

9:00 – 9:10

Break

9:10 – 11:00

Fighting – Sword Practice, Archery, Hand-To-Hand Combat

11:00 – 12:00

Break

12:00 – 12:30

Lunch

12:30 – 1:30

History – In the Library, reading up on the history of Middle Earth.

1:30 – 2:30

Free Study

2:30 – 4:00

Magic Training

--

Training with Sáyriel and Sùrdan was physically and mentally challenging. They were slave drivers, but that was all right with Sirawen because she was a hard worker, and a quick one as well.

Separate Sùrdan from the Lady Valar, and he was a lot like Sirius, as he liked to joke around quite a bit, but with Sáyriel there, the two were more like Molly and Arthur Weasley, with the power of Zeus and Hera. Sáyriel was a lot Molly, in the sense that she was very strict but at the same time she had a very warm and caring heart. She never tried to stuff Siráwen with food, like Molly did, which was something the young elf was thankful for.

Every morning Siráwen would get up at 6:30, take a shower, get dressed and then eat breakfast. By the time all of that was finished, it was 8:00 and she would have to head to Súrdan's study. For an hour each day, she would sit with the Valar Lord and learn the language of Elves – Sindarin. Within the second month of her stay there in the Heavens, she was able to speak perfect Elvish.

After a small break, she would head to the dueling arena that was, coincidentally, right outside of the hotel in Soul City. There, she would have it out with her physical education tutor, Jack, who had been a pirate back in the early 1700s. He was a very queer fellow, but was amazing with a sword, and Siráwen took an odd liking to him. He was very humorous, and she found that he reminded her of Sirius as well, more so than even Sùrdan. Though, Jack was _far_ better looking…

Jack had a main of jet back hair, though it looked more like dreadlocks. It was pulled back in front by a red bandana, though it didn't stop beaded strands from falling into his face once and a while.

He only taught her the sword. An elf named Órelindë taught her the art of archery – the bow and arrow, and a man who was once a wizard, named Philip, was her mentor for Hand-to-Hand Combat.

Órelindë, which meant 'rose' in her tongue, had been a Wood-Elf from the Woodland Realm, also called Mirkwood, before she came to the Undying Lands. She had been there in the Heavens for a two years and she was glad that she had decided to leave for Valinor. She was very good with the bow and arrow.

Philip had gone to Beauxbaton Academy, and had died during the reign of Grindelwald. He was master in his art, and taught Siráwen all he knew.

After lunch, Siráwen would go back to her room at the Soul City Hotel and read up on the history of Middle Earth, through books, which she had been ordered by Sáyriel to check out at the city library. She learned a great deal through those books of her homeland, and she was both eager and dreading the time when she had to leave Soul City.

After the hour and a half of reading, she would spend an hour studying whichever she felt like studying. After an hour of Free Study, she had Magic Training with Sùrdan and Sáyriel. Once 4:00 came around, she had the rest of the day to herself. Usually, Sirawen spent the evenings wandering around Soul City. Like Sáyriel had described the place, it was more beautiful than one can imagine. Suddenly, she wasn't so scared to die…

-- **Going Home** --

**8-months-later**

Knock. Knock.

Siráwen looked up from her current book, which she was circled up on her couch, reading. It was a book about Orcs and other dark creatures that were amongst Middle Earth, and she had gotten into it that morning. Upon hearing the knock on the door, she placed her bookmark, closed the book and slid off of the couch to answer the door. She was a bit surprised to see Sùrdan standing there in the doorway.

"Hello, Sira," the Lord Valar said with a smile on his face. His smile slid from his face as he looked at her in the eyes. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said, and stepped aside to let him enter, before closing the door behind him. Siráwen narrowed her eyes as she caught the frown on his face. "Is there something wrong, Sùrdan?"

Sùrdan shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong. But I am afraid to say that you will be leaving here today, and heading for Middle Earth. It is time for you to return to the land of the living."

"Today?!" she nearly shrieked in alarm. Her eyes had grown wide. "But – have I learned everything?"

"You have learned more than we all thought that you would, Sira," the Lord Valar (who was elven, with long black hair and gray eyes) told her, smiling again. He was proud of her. "You've learned from the best, and you took in what you learned like a sponge. I'm sad to see you leaving here, but happy to know that your life isn't over yet. You still have much to do before you come back to the Heavens."

Siráwen bit her bottom lip, making it redder than what it already was. "Oh, but – "

Sùrdan chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug, like a father would with his child. "You'll be just fine. Sáyriel, Jack, Órelindë, Philip and I, we all have complete faith in you! You can do this!"

She sighed and accepted the hug and the vote of confidence. "I guess, I guess I'm just nervous."

"That is understandable. You are going into a new world, where you know not a single person. I too, would be hesitant. It is a very daunting future you have, my hin." He kissed the top of her head softly then pulled away. "But know this, the Valar will always be with you. Always…"

Slowly, she smiled back. "So when will I be leaving?"

"In twenty minutes," he answered simply. "I have some things that will help you on your journey in Middle Earth. Come, I'll show you." Sùrdan beckoned her to the sofa and gestured for her to sit down. He then reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small black bag that had a single strap that wrapped around one's shoulder. The bag itself was no bigger than a large wallet.

"This is a bottomless bag," Sùrdan explained as he held it up, before reaching into it and pulling out a large black canteen, a small black pouch, and a squared box. "The bag itself is magic and holds anything – it's bottomless and the height is 12oz., so it is lightweight and easy to lug around while out and about. The canteen holds a never-ending supply of ice-cold drinking water. Don't be afraid to share for fear of running out, for there is plenty. The same is with this pouch, except it is a never-ending supply of fresh food, instead of water. Just tell the bag what it is you are wanting to eat, and it shall appear inside. This box here is for all of your clothing. It's been shrunk, which I believe you can do and redo when needed, am I right?"

Siráwen nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent. Also in this bag, there is a toiletry bag that works as well as looks like the food-pouch; only it is velvet and the color red. Whenever you run out of supplies, just tell the bag what you need and it will appear for you. You're find a few other things within the bag, which are explanatory like books, writing supplies, a vial of sunlight (to help guide you in and around dark places) and hundreds upon hundreds of arrows, which are stored in another wooden box similar to the one that holds all of your clothes, only the arrow box is dark wood instead of oak."

"Amazing," Siráwen said looking at the neat things in awe. They could all come in handy. "These things are simply brilliant…Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem, hin. Sáyriel and I were glad to give you a helping hand along your way. We just hope that you use them well." Sùrdan repacked everything back into the shoulder bag and then handed it over to her. "Go pack all of the things that you will be taking with you. I'll be here in the sitting area when you return, but take your time and don't rush."

Obeying without a word, Siráwen got up from the sofa with her new bag in hand and made her way to her bedroom. Once there she began loading up all of her clothes, all of her books, her documents (notes and things that she's taken over the months), all of her jewelry that Sáyriel and Órelindë have given her, and all the little and odd accessories here and there. She was aided by her magic so it didn't take any time at all before she was back in the sitting room.

When she returned, Sùrdan handed her, her sword 'Mybael' – made of beautiful mithril, with an emerald serpent carved into the handle. It was a very beautiful sword – and then her sheath, before he handing over her pair of dagger 'Myama' and the sheath for her as well.

Siráwen put the sheath of Mybael on her back, and the sheath for Myama on her forearm, hidden under the long flowing sleeve of her elven gown, which was a beautiful dark green color. The bodice of said gown was tight and hugged each and every one of her curves from waist to bust. The skirt of it, and the sleeves as well, flowed like water around her arms and legs. The entire gown was made of thin material, and it looked very light, allowing her to move and stretch freely without restraint.

She wrapped the black bottomless bag around her shoulder, and magically charmed it to not fall off or move. That way it wouldn't get in her way of movement.

"Ready to go, then?" Sùrdan asked.

Siráwen nodded. "I think so...But won't I be able to say goodbye to anyone?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile and shook his head. "We don't have much time...Now, are you ready for sure?"

"Yes," she said in sadly.

"Good...Now, close your eyes," ordered Sùrdan. The second she did, she felt like her entire body was being sucked through a small straw, and then she felt dizziness. The sound of startled yells startled her and in alarm, her eyes flew open, and then went wide as she took in her new surroundings.

--

**OC Characters Of This Chapter:**

Sayriel - The Lady Valar

Surdan - The Lord Valar

Jack Sparrow - Sword Instructor

Orelinde - Archery Instructor

Philip - Hand-To-Hand Combat Instructor

Enelya - Sirawen's Mother

Finarfin - Sirawen's Father

--

**Name Pronunciations:**

Sirawen - (Seer-ah-when)

Sayriel - (Say-ree-el)

Surdan - (Sir-dawn)

Orelinde - (Or-el-in-dey)

Enelya - (En-ale-ya)

Finarfin - (Fin-air-fynn)

--

I hope you liked it!

AGAIN - I did not read the books of Lord of the Rings, so if you are unsatisfied with how I did things, then I am sorry. PLEASE DON'T CURSE ME!

Leave a review, please!


End file.
